Genome Incorporated
Genome Incorporated , commonly shortened to Genome or GI, is a forum dedicated to letting members create and battle fictional monsters made from the DNA of living, extinct, and some mythological creatures. When Sigma Tech72 made the modern Card Battles, Genome acted as something of a parent site to CB, with quite a few Genome members joining Card Battles. Because of this, Genome Inc. cards quickly came to be on Card Battles, and the mythologies of Genome and CB have became intertwined together in an expanded universe over time. History The origin of Genome Inc. is the mind of a man called walrus93. From the story of a giant, mutant, fire-breathing tyrannosaur he had been devoloping over the years, walrus93 created Genome Inc. in March of 2008 as a topic on the forum Zoo Tycoon Volcano. Like the current Genome Inc., this first stage had the premise of members creating monsters by mixing DNA and pitting them against each other in battle. At this time, walrus93 did all of the official work, drawing pictures for creatures and writing battles. Around a month after the creation of the topic, early Genome Inc. had gained a decent handful of participants. With this show of success, walrus93 took the next step and made a forum for his creation. With Genome Inc. now expanded, it allowed room for the addition of further detail to the rules and mechanics. For the following few months Genome continued to grow and prosper as more members still joined. Unfortunately for Genome, the summer was not kind. walrus' house burned down, rendering him unable to look after the site. As he did a good majority of the work, the site slowed down considerably, and more than a few members faded into inactivity. Regardless, the rest of the Genome Inc. staff, notably Dr. Cool and Dinomaster, kept the site running. To aid in the efforts, it is during this time that the first non-staff members were given permission to write battles. Towards the later part of 2008, walrus93 made a return to Genome Inc., bringing joy and fixing a few problems that had cropped up during his absence. By this time, Genome Inc. had changed a fair bit from its first days, its appearance drastically different with old members gone and new members having arrived. This new appearance and state was the basis for what Genome Inc. would be like in the coming year. While not as active as it had been at the start, 2009 was a decent, steady year for Genome Inc. In May, walrus restarted Genome Inc.'s story, PROJECT: Kronos, from scratch. During the fall of 2009 -August, to be exact-, came yet another notable moment in Genome's history; the creation (or rather, re-creation) of Card Battles by Sigma Tech72. Alas, as 2009 passed, walrus's activity became rare and brief, and activity on the site overall became less. Throughout 2010 and 2011, Genome Inc. found itself in an activity rut. Things overall moved a lot slower than they had before, and the number of active staff on the site found itself becoming less and less over time. A major blow was Dinomaster fading into inactivity, leaving the site with only moderators -primarily in the form of Kingpin and DinoFlame- for quite some time. The lack of admins also posed another problem, as the site was set to have new members require admin validation. Fortunately-yet-unfortunately, towards the later end of 2011 the mods managed to contact the admins to slip by and approve some validating members. The unfortunate part is that on of them was MLS, founder of Xeno Corp., and general annoyance to the members of Genome and CB. Seeing the apparent and drastic problem of the site lacking admins, Kingpin and DinoFlame made a move to request a promotion from moderator to admin. Although they attempted to contact Dr. Cool to promote them, walrus93 made a brief, sudden, and conincidental appearance to promote the two moderators. Soon following this promotion, MLS blew his last chance, and the recently promoted DinoFlame banned him, causing much happiness. Starting into the early part of 2012, the new admins Kingpin and DinoFlame went to work on fixing up the site and making an attempt to bring in more members and increase activity.This attempt proved successful, as Genome saw multiple new members flow in from Card Battles, returning the site to a level of activity it hadn't seen for the past two years. This renewed activity continues to this day.